Professor Juniper and Whitlea 3
by WitChan
Summary: The saga ends here when Aurea and Hilda continue their perfect relationship together. obviously takes place before Black2White2


Disclaimer: I don't own Pok mon and its characters.

Two years later...

It was a cold, wintry night in Unova. A girl named Hilda was heading home, to spend some quality time with her lover. She promised her lover that she'll be back at eight o' clock. Hilda has grown taller over the past two years. She was nearly the same height as her lover, as she was only 5'10 and her lover was only 5'11. Hilda kept walking and walking until she eventually made it to her home. It was her lover's lab house. She'd moved in with her lover several months after their relationship. She knocked on the door and waited for her lover to open it. Finally, it was opened. The person that opened the door was none other than Professor "Aurea" Juniper, Hilda's lover.

Aurea suddenly smiled at her beautiful Hilda. "Let's have our fun, shall we?" she asked. "Ok, Aurea." Hilda said, walking towards her lover while shutting the door behind. Hilda gave a quick kiss on her middle-aged girlfriend's lips. She didn't let go of those warm, juicy lips of Aurea's. The girls suddenly blushed on their cute cheeks. Aurea moved her hand and gave a slap on Hilda's bigger ass. She then squeezed it, pressuring that nice ass of Hilda's. She moved her other hand and slap the other side of Hilda's ass. She squeezed it afterwards, like a hard pillow.

Aurea suddenly reached her warm tongue to Hilda's and swiped it. She was tongue-kissing that hot tongue of Hilda's. Hilda retaliated with a swipe of her own tongue to Aurea's. The blushing from the girls' cheeks suddenly grew heavier and heavier. "Oh... Hilda..." Aurea moaned, feeling her body tingling from the inside. "Oh, god..." The middle-aged woman was growing a lot of excitement over this. She went deeper on Hilda's ass, groping it as hard as she can. She then moves her tongue closer to Hilda's throat, swiping it.

"Aurea..." Hilda also moaned with a word. She quickly groped Aurea's flat ass and squeezed it like hard rocks. She then slapped the left cheek and squeezed it again. Aurea move her tongue back to Hilda's and swiped it, to feel hot, moist object of the younger girl. An amount of saliva was dripping out of the girls mouth slowly, reaching to the floor. The girls didn't care about making a little mess, as they usually make out like this.

The two finally let go of each other's tongues and asses. Hilda moved and dug her hand inside Aurea's shirt, reaching for the older girl's massive breasts, which she did. She then reaches under the bra and lightly pinched Aurea's nipple. "Oh, Hilda..." Aurea gasped, feeling the soft pinch from her only true love. She moaned after the gasp. The younger girl then uses her pinky to rub the center part of the breast, toying with it up and down. She was still pinching the nipple.

Hilda loved Aurea's expression. It means Aurea loved this and was begging for more. Hilda made a sudden slap to Aurea's ass with her other hand, making Aurea gasp again. Hilda reached down to the skirt and inserted her hand inside it. She reached for the panties and went inside it, trying to rub Aurea's pussy. The younger girl then rubbed it, feeling the love juices flowing out of the wet pussy. Aurea gasped once more. Her moan suddenly grew louder.

"Hilda..." Aurea called out her lover's name again. "That...feels so... good... Then, Aurea gasped again. It was slightly louder this time. "Oh, god... Hilda... Don't... stop... Please... don't... stop..." Hilda was happy to hear what Aurea said. The younger girl made a sudden pinch on the same nipple and then moved it in circles. Aurea kept gasping and gasping over again. She definitely wanted this from Hilda. And speaking of Hilda, she made a sudden finger movement on Aurea's pussy, pleasuring it softly. "I love... you... so... much, Hilda..." Aurea admitted, like she always does.

Hilda moves her face closer to Aurea's ear and licked it from the outside. Again, Aurea gasped and her moans suddenly grew intense. "Oh, god... oh, god... the tingling... inside me..." Aurea's body was tingling heavily. She wanted to tell Hilda to stop but couldn't. She couldn't resist the pleasure from Hilda, even if it grew intense and lasted long for twenty minutes.

Hilda moved her tongue to travel across Aurea, tracking her saliva on the older girl's face. She then touched Aurea's lips and licked it in circles. Aurea's lips were as hot as a heating pad. Hilda let go of Aurea's lips and the other areas she was toying with. She smiled at Aurea, who was gasping all of a sudden. Aurea eventually stopped, after a fifteen second gasp. She looks directly at Hilda with a smile of her own, glaring at that beautiful face of the younger girl. She then looked down to Hilda's shorts. She grabbed and removed the shorts, revealing the panties. After that, the middle-aged chick touched the panties with one of her fingers and removed it, revealing Hilda's wet pussy.

Aurea made a sudden lick on her lips. "I know your pussy's waiting for me to lick it." Aurea said, reaching towards the pussy after kneeling down. She gobbled the tasty object with her entire mouth and licked it deeply. "Oh, Aurea..." Hilda gasped and then led to a sudden moan. "Lick it... good..." Hilda wanted her girlfriend to lick it as good as possible. Aurea move and grinded her sweet tongue on the left side of the tasty object, swiping the love juices off it. "Oh, god... Aurea...!" Hilda yelled, feeling the tingles pulsing inside her body. "That feels... so good..."

Hilda kept moaning and moaning. She felt like she was going to explode with the tingles swarming her body but she didn't care. She couldn't resist the deliverance from Aurea's tongue. She wanted Aurea to give her all, letting the middle-aged chick swiping her pussy as long as possible. "Keep... going... sweetie..." Like before, she wanted Aurea to give her all. And speaking of Aurea, she moved her precious hands and cupped Hilda's ass. "Oh, you... naughty... girl..." Hilda gasped, after she felt her ass getting groped by the hands of Aurea. She then added a lot of pressure on the juicy ass, squeezing it like a rock.

Hilda moved her hand to Aurea's hair and rubbed it softly. She then licked her lips in circles while moaning at the same time. "Aurea... Oh, Aurea... Aurea..." Hilda kept calling Aurea's name. "Don't... stop... please don't... stop... Aurea..." The words that came out of Hilda's mouth made Aurea happier. Aurea didn't want to stop licking the sweet pussy of Hilda. It was the most delicious thing she ever tasted. Anything can t stop the woman from licking it.

"Oh, Aurea... Aurea... that's enough... for now..." Hilda finally told Aurea to stop and the middle-aged woman did. She then gasped for air. As time went by, Hilda endured a luxurious, twenty-minute licking from Aurea, coming from her pussy. "Oh, god... oh, god..." Hilda kept gasping and gasping and then stopped. She looked at Aurea with a bright smile. The younger girl was sweating, sweating with joy. "You're one fascinating carpet-muncher, sweetie." Hilda made a sudden slap on Aurea's flat ass and then shook the older woman's left breast briefly. "Why, thanks for the compliment, honey." Aurea said with a shook on Hilda's breast.

After the shook from Aurea, Hilda touched the bottom of Aurea's and removed it by raising it up. Aurea's larger bra was revealed to Hilda's sweet eyes. She then grab bedthe back of Aurea's bra and removed it, revealing the woman's bare breasts. The younger girl grabbed the left breast with her bare hands and sucked on it, like a baby. "Oh, Hilda..." Aurea gasped. She then released a moan, as the sucking from Hilda advances. Aurea let out a second moan and then another one after that. She then let out a repeated fashion of moan as the nipple sucking was getting tenser. "That feels... so good... baby..." Aurea admitted. Her tingling was swarming around her body. Like Hilda, she couldn't resist a sexual deliverance from the other.

Hilda moved her mouth away from the nipple and began licking the middle part. Aurea kept moaning like an angel. She sweated a bit but that didn't stop her from letting Hilda licking her nipple. "Oh, god... oh, god..." The nipple licking was getting tenser than ever. The middle-aged chick was turning her hands into fists, feeling the tingles grow rapidly. "Hilda... you can... let go... of my nipple... now..." Hilda stops licking the nipple, after Aurea told her to do so. Aurea suddenly gasped, gasping with joy. Hilda watched and smiled, knowing that Aurea will stop. Finally, Aurea did.

The younger girl laid her hands on Aurea's skirt and removed it, revealing the panties. She did the same thing to Aurea's panties and Aurea's wet pussy was revealed. On her mind, Hilda wanted to ram that wet pussy with hers so bad. Hilda removed her shirt in a quick fashion and then her bra, revealing her breasts. They were nearly as big as Aurea's, had it increased throughout the years. "Let's ram each other s pussies, sweetie." Hilda suggested. "Good idea, Hilda." Aurea said with a bright smile. The girls sat on the floor and crawl towards each other to scissor one another. They began to ram each other s pussies, ramming them together like a combination of two sponges.

"Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..." the girls moaned together. Whenever the two moan together, it was beautiful, more beautiful than anything. The two then move their faces closer and gave each other a deep, tongue kiss while holding on one another. "Hmm... mmm... mmm..." their deep, tongue kiss reduced their precious moans. The two kept doing their same routine until finally, they reach an orgasm. After that, the two stop kissing and looked at each other. "I love you, Aurea." "I love you too, Hilda." After the two said they love each other like always, the girls lay on each other and then fell asleep. They were too lazy to go to the master bedroom.

The next day...

The girls woke up after the sun rises from the sky. They got up and look at each other with smiles. They gave each other a kiss on the lips and then let go. The two then put their clothes on. Aurea looked at Hilda again. "Want to go to Castelia's mall with me, Hilda?" Aurea asked. "Sure thing, sweetie." Hilda replied. "Ok, then." Aurea said and then she headed straight to the master's bedroom. Hilda followed her. As they got in, Aurea grabbed one of the pokeballs on the floor and walked out of the room with Hilda. As they were heading to the living room door, Aurea stared at Hilda's ass. She loves staring that perfect shaped ass of Hilda's. She then slapped it hard, making Hilda turn around to face her with a sudden blush.

"I love it when you slap my ass like that, Aurea." Hilda suddenly retaliated with a hard slap on Aurea's flat ass. "And I love it when you slap my own ass like that, sweetie." Aurea rubbed Hilda's hair, which made the younger girl blush more. She then opened the living room door and walked outside with her girlfriend, Hilda. She closed the door behind. She then threw her pokeball on the ground, the same one she got out of her room. A Salamence was released out of the pokeball. It was the same Salamence that Aurea and Hilda stole two years ago. Aurea grab the pokeball off the floor and then the girls got atop of Salamence. Hilda was at the front of the Dragon-type. "Fly us to Castelia City, Salamence!" Hilda commanded. The Salamence flap its wings to the sky and flew off. Hilda was hanging on tight to Salamence. Aurea was doing the same thing to Hilda.

As she was holding on to her lover, Aurea was thinking about how she wanted to grab Hilda's breasts so badly. She did so, however, squeezing the slightly large melons in a repeated fashion. "Aurea!" Hilda gasped after Aurea surprised her. Luckily for her, she didn't let go of Salamence. "Oh, Hilda, you know I can't resist your body. Oh, how I love grabbing your big, juicy breasts. I wish we can make out right now. I just want to touch your warm lips with mine's so bad, before we could embrace a hot, luxurious tongue kiss together." Aurea was obsessed over Hilda. She was always like this, even if they're separated for several hours or so, because she usually daydreamed about the younger trainer. "We can make out in the Castelia Mall, sweetie, before we shop." Hilda said, making Aurea happier than ever. "Ok, Hilda." Aurea kept squeezing Hilda's breasts as they continue to reach their destination to Castelia City.

The two eventually made it to Castelia City. It didn't take too long for them to reach their destination. The Salamance flap its wings to ground and both Hilda and Aurea got off it. Aurea then put the Salamence back inside its pokeball. After that, the girls headed their way to the mall. As they did, the two rush their way to the girls' restroom. Once they made it there, Aurea opened the only stall door that was active. The other one had a note, saying, "do not enter". The note was there several months ago. Other than that, the girls entered the stall and close the door. Aurea locked it.

The two suddenly touch each other s lips, meaning that they were starting to make out. Aurea grab one of Hilda's breasts with her hand while using the other one to grab and squeeze the younger girl's ass. She then slapped the perfect shaped ass and squeezes it again. The older girl suddenly made a slip on the tongue inside Hilda's mouth, trying to reach Hilda's own tongue so she can wrestle it with hers. She did, however, as her moist tongue was swarming all over Hilda's. Hilda began to swarm her tongue all over Aurea's. "Hmm... mmm... mmm..." the girls made a low moan together as the two kept tongue kissing one another.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the stall door. Aurea and Hilda stopped kissing, being distracted by the knock. "Can you two come out now? My girlfriend and I need to make out badly." a voice emerged, yet, it sounds familiar. "Oh, for the love of Christ..." Aurea was getting mad. She unlocked and opened the door with a quick fashion of anger. She then reduced her anger into a normal looking expression. Aurea and Hilda knew the ones that were knocking on the door and the ones that knock on the door knew Aurea and Hilda too. It was none other than Fennel and Bianca.

Fennel and Bianca look slightly different over the past few years, especially Bianca, with her different clothing and the attached bow on her green hat. She even had glasses like Fennel. Also, Bianca is an assistant of Aurea, coming from last year in December when Bianca got a huge offer. Of course, she doesn't always help Aurea every day, but to help the middle-aged woman complete a few tasks and more so.

"Fennel... Bianca... what are you guys doing here?" Aurea asked. "We should say the same thing to you and Hilda, but seriously, Fennel and I need to make out badly. We can't just stop, you know." Bianca asked. "Yeah, Aurea, you remember the time when I kept interrupting Bianca from doing her tasks for you and saying that we need to make out again and again?" Fennel reminisced. "Yeah, I remembered, Fennel. It didn't took Bianca long enough to complete it anyway, like the other tasks she did for me. But, Hilda and I will let you guys make out in the bathroom stall. We'll have our fun all day and night once we get home." Aurea was friendly enough to let her friends make out in the stall. Hilda got out of the stall quickly. "Oh, thank you, guys." Bianca gave Aurea a quick hug and then gave Hilda a quick hug. Fennel was doing the same thing. "Thank you." Bianca then looked at Fennel. "Let's make out, shall we?" "Ok, sweetie." Fennel replied as she and Bianca quickly got in the bathroom stall and locked it. Aurea and Hilda walked out of the bathroom as Fennel and Bianca suddenly make kissing noises.

"Man, how I wish there was another girls' restroom in this mall. I hate it when there's only one girls' restroom in every mall we go to." Hilda moaned with frustration. "Yeah, I know, but like I said, we can have our fun all day and night once we get home. We don't have to do anything else." Aurea touched Hilda's shoulder with a sudden smile. "Well, that's a good thing, but still, this mall should've had another girls' restroom. Let's get our shopping over with so we can make out at home." Hilda rush to the item she wanted. Aurea followed her.

Hilda got the item. It was none other than a box of perfume. Hilda ran out of perfume a week ago and thought about buying another one. Aurea went a bit closer to the item she wanted. She grabbed it. It was lipstick. Despite having a lot at home, she wanted another one. The two headed their way to the person behind the cash register. After doing so, the two purchased their items one at a time, with Hilda being the first one to do so. Once that was done, the two walked out of the mall while putting the purchased items inside their pockets. As they step foot outside, Aurea release Salamence out of her pokeball. The girls then got on it. Aurea was at the front of the Dragon-type this time. "Fly us back to Numeva Town, Salamence!" Aurea commanded.

The Salamence flap its wings to the sky and flew off. Aurea was holding on tightly while Hilda was holding on to Aurea. Then suddenly, Hilda moved her hands closer to Aurea's breasts and squeezed them tightly. "Oh, Hilda!" Aurea gasped with excitement. "You naughty, naughty girl!" "I can do this before we head home, sweetie." Hilda kept squeezing the large knockers. She then circled the huge melons. Aurea was definitely enjoying this. The breast squeezing didn't last long, however, as the two finally made it home. The girls quickly got off the Salamence and Aurea put the Salamence back inside its pokeballs. After that was done, the two opened the door, went in, and close it.

Hilda came closer to Aurea and gave the older girl a deep, tongue kiss, swirling her tongue all over Aurea's. Aurea's retaliated with a swirl of her own to Hilda's. The two were tongue kissing one another. Aurea moved back with Hilda following her with their share of kiss and then the two fell on the couch together, with Hilda lying atop of Aurea. Aurea cupped and squeeze Hilda's ass in a quick fashion. After she felt that, Hilda moved her hands and squeeze Aurea's breasts again. "Hmm... mmm... mmm..." their combining moans were getting slightly louder. It was louder than the ones they usually make whenever they squeeze each other s private areas while making out.

Many hours later...

At night, Aurea and Hilda were eating midnight snacks in the master bedroom. Their feast didn't last long as they were eating the last piece of their respective snacks. Once that was done, Aurea looked at Hilda." Hilda." Hilda turned around after Aurea call out her name. "What is it, Aurea?" Hilda said. "Promise me that you'll never cheat on me, ok?" Aurea replied. It was the same thing she said after the two started dating. "Why would you say that, sweetie? You know I'll never kiss another girl behind your back." "I know, sweetie, but if I die sooner or later, you won't hang out with another girl, right?" "Of course I won't hang out with another girl, Aurea. You'll always be inside my heart, no matter what happens. I love you, Aurea." "I love you too, Hilda, and you'll always be inside my heart too, no matter what happens between us."

The two gave each other a share of kiss once again. Outside of that, the temperature outside suddenly turned into a chilling frostbite. Then, a lot of hail sprinkled in the northeastern part of Unova. The chilling frostbite felt like someone would instantly be frozen in a matter of seconds. Of course, the chilling frostbite won't last long for a couple of hours anyway.

The End 


End file.
